We propose to continue our studies attempting to produce porphyrin species immobilized on modified oxide surfaces (especially Al2O3 and silica) by axial ligation and by attachment at the porphyrin periphery. In pursuit of this goal, we propose to explore various methods of surface modification, including silanation, direct reactions of amines and other active functional groups with halogenated surfaces, and radiation-promoted grafting of vinyl compounds onto the surface.